Gueule de Bois
by Splanchnique
Summary: Une soirée, de l'alcool et un ascenseur... / YAOI ShinxRui je vais encore me faire tuer - lemon


**Le re-re-re-retour des couples improbables \o/ (j'aiiime) Mais bon, y' nous cherche Murata, aussi...  
Have fun :x**

* * *

**Gueule de bois**

« …ra… »

Esprit embrumé. Corps engourdi.

« …ba…san… »

Souvenir d'un chaleur. Rassurante. Sécurité.

« Ha…ra-s… »

Douceur. Et patience. Infinies.

« …bashira… »

Cheveux noir corbeau. Bras protecteurs.

« Habashira-san ! »

Il avait brusquement rouvert les yeux et s'était redressé d'un coup, surpris par le cri de Sena, l'appelant maintenant depuis de longues minutes. Sa vue se brouilla rapidement, le forçant à se rallonger sur la civière. La tête lui tournait, et il avait l'impression que les sons lui parvenaient à travers un tampon de ouate.  
Rui observa un long moment les visages qui l'entouraient, hagard, sans retrouver ce qu'il cherchait à se souvenir dans son inconscience. Puis le bruit s'amplifia.  
Les cris du stade, l'ambiance délirante dans les gradins, la frénésie sur le terrain… ça lui revenait. Il avait tourné de l'œil sous l'effort et il se rappela vaguement qu'on l'avait rattrapé pendant son malaise.

« Il va mieux ? »

Une voix puissante mais posée. A la fois forte et douce.

« Ah, Shin-san ! s'écria l'Eyeshield. Oui, il s'est réveillé! »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Shin… voilà oui c'était bel et bien lui qui l'avait rattrapé de justesse. C'était son torse à lui qu'il avait senti contre sa joue, et ses battements de cœur qui avaient résonné à son oreille, lorsqu'il sombrait.  
Comme une berceuse calme, et régulière.

« Sh-Shin ?  
- Tu te sens mieux, Habashira ? »

Il avait l'impression que ses beaux yeux noirs scrutaient chaque parcelle de son être, et il ne put qu'acquiescer, détournant le regard, incapable de soutenir celui du numéro 40 plus longtemps.  
Le linebacker eut un petit geste d'approbation de la tête avant de repartir sur le terrain.

Depuis combien de temps ce genre de sentiments s'étaient aménagés une place douillette dans son cœur ? Environ un an, à vue de nez. Il admirait ce Seijurô Shin et son génie.  
Comment ce type et lui, occupant le même post, ayant le même âge, pouvaient être si différents ? Il l'avait haï, jalousé, envié, admiré… puis aimé.

Il avait observé ce corps puissant des dizaines de fois, sur les écrans de télévisions lorsque lui et son équipe étudiaient le jeu des Ojô White Knights.  
Il avait toujours feint de s'intéresser à la stratégie et à la technique dans ces moments là. Alors que la seule chose qu'il observait sur ces films, qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de visionnage, c'était la force et la grâce de Shin sur le terrain.

Un fauve.

Voilà comment il le voyait.  
Un tigre, seigneur irradiant de calme puissance, maître de tout en toutes circonstances.

Il l'avait idéalisé au point même de se demander s'il était digne de seulement le regarder.  
Et aujourd'hui, l'homme qui l'obsédait l'avait encouragé à prendre sa place pendant ce match décisif, et l'avait même rattrapé lorsque ses limites avaient été atteintes.

Il s'était pratiquement assoupi dans ces bras que tant voyaient comme une arme. Alors que pour lui, ils étaient devenus l'endroit le plus chaleureux et le plus sûr au monde. Heureusement qu'il s'était évanoui, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi sinon, honnêtement.  
Il se serait blotti contre lui, profitant de l'aubaine, faisant fi des millions de regards braqués sur eux ? Ou il se serait promptement éloigné, rouge coquelicot, sans pouvoir aligner deux pensées cohérentes ?  
Aucune idée. La seconde hypothèse paraissait quand même plus probable.

Il se rassit sur le brancard, chassant son vertige, et reporta toute son attention sur l'affrontement.  
Autant jouer le supporter fanatique pour les minutes qui restaient.

*****

Les cris d'encouragements venant du banc n'avait jamais vraiment touché Shin. C'était gentil, il ne niait pas, adorable même, mais ça n'influençait pas son jeu d'un iota.  
Pourtant, cette fois là, les éclats de voix provenant de la touche lui mettait la rage au ventre. Il se rendit vite compte que celui qui mettait toute son âme dans ces hurlements de soutien était bien Habashira.  
Il eut un imperceptible sourire. Evidemment que ça lui faisait quelque chose, le caméléon l'avait littéralement séduit durant ces derniers mois.

Dans un monde comme celui du Football Américain, il y a tellement de choses immuables. Chacun son poste et sa spécialité. Jamais de changements, jamais d'interversion entre les fonctions, chacun tient son rôle.  
De même, il y avait des types bien déterminés de joueurs. Les médiocres, ou les génies. Les progrès de chacun ne sont jamais spectaculaires, bien que souvent décisifs. Et personne ne sort de sa catégorie de « bons » ou de « mauvais » joueurs.  
Bref, il règne une certaine immobilité. Et Shin se rendait parfois compte, tristement, que les gens dans leur vie quotidienne, eux aussi étaient classés, et se soumettaient à cette inertie.

Chacun son caractère et surtout son image.  
Point.

Pourtant, lui seul, Habashira Rui, avait réussi à le rendre un peu plus optimiste quant à ces réflexions.  
Car il avait été longtemps –et peut-être bien à juste titre- classé dans les délinquants, les nuisibles, déchets de la société dont on ne pouvait plus rien retirer de bon.  
Et il avait tout de même changé. Fondamentalement.  
Il était devenu respectable, et avait redressé un lycée entier de sa seule autorité, convertissant ceux qui ressemblaient au Rui d'autrefois en adolescents certes pas parfaits, mais capables.  
Capables de se battre autrement qu'avec leur poings pour leur avenir et leur désirs.  
Capables de se sentir fiers d'eux, et de leurs actes.

Le foot US n'y était pas non plus pour rien. Mais c'était lui, le leader de Zokugaku, qui avait réalisé cette prouesse.  
Seul.

Oui, Shin admirait ce jeune homme au regard volontaire. Il estimait tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour s'en sortir, pour simplement _changer_.  
Et pour ça, il en était même arrivé à le désirer.  
Pas charnellement. Physiquement plutôt.  
Se tenir à ses côtés, lui parler. Le toucher peut-être, ça il n'en savait trop rien, vrai dire…

Et puis il y avait eu contact tout à l'heure. Il avait agit d'instinct pour le rattraper dans sa chute, et quelque chose s'était serré dans sa poitrine.  
De l'inquiétude pour ce corps vulnérable entre ses bras, et une envie de le garder là, contre lui, pour le protéger.  
Et quel soulagement quand ce regard mordoré avait à nouveau croisé le sien ! Il avait pu retourner jouer, presque serein. Presque. Ce petit pincement au cœur l'empêchait de se consacrer entièrement au match.

Peu importait, il ferait disparaître cette sensation plus tard.

*****

Rentré à l'hôtel, Rui s'effondra sur son lit, vanné. Il avait joué quoi ? A peine un quart 'heure ? Il rit doucement. C'était vraiment pas de son niveau…  
Pas grave, Shin l'avait quand même pris dans ses bras, et ça valait donc amplement le coup de se ridiculiser devant le monde entier.

Il soupira et eut un petit sourire, allongé de tout son long sur les drap, la joue dans l'oreiller. Bien. Après cette journée à marque d'une pierre blanche, il fallait bien qu'il se joigne au reste de l'équipe pour participer au cocktail de clôture du tournoi, au rez-de-chaussée. Quelques bonnes rasades d'alcool cloraient cette journée en beauté, c'est vrai.

Quoi de mieux que de s'endormir comme une masse après une cuite d'enfer de toutes façons ?

Il enfila le costume trois pièces fourni dans leur chambre et daigna enfin descendre.

*****

Heureusement que Sena et donc Monta, étaient venu lui parler. Comme ça ce dernier avait été juste assez proche pour rattraper sa flûte encore pleine de champagne quand il la lâcha par mégarde.  
Shin l'avait totalement oubliée lorsque Rui entra enfin dans le grand hall d'entrée, spécialement apprêté pour l'occasion –encore un coup d'Hiruma ça…  
Il se racla la gorge et remercia le singe quand il lui rendit son verre, sans quitter le dernier venu du regard.  
Un seul mot réussit à franchir ses lèvres.

« Beau.  
- Shin-san ? Ca va? »

La voix timide de Sena le ramena à la réalité.

« Je disais… très beau, cet endroit.  
- Pour sûr ! Hiruma-san a encore fait les choses en grand ! » s'exclama Monta sous le sourire approbateur de son ami.

Shin s'excusa poliment auprès des deux petits, et en prit congé, se dirigeant tout droit vers le caméléon.

*****

Bien, il avait esquivé les nabots, évité ces tarés d'Hiruma et d'Agon en pleine engueulade, séparé par un Kid à l'air… blasé, presque habitué ? Mmh, bref. Et il avait aussi contourné ces dingues de linemen en train de se faire un tournoi de bras de fer, dont Gaoh était en train de prendre largement la tête.

Equipe de malades…

Enfin, il avait enfin réussi à atteindre le bar tant attendu, lorgnant avidement le saladier de ponch.  
A défaut de vodka… l'alcool reste de l'alcool.  
Et il avait eut le temps de se descendre trois grands verres à une vitesse vertigineuse avant qu'une voix familière ne l'interpelle doucement.

« Enfin là. Je crois que tu es le dernier arrivé. »

Il manqua d'avaler sa gorgée de travers et se retourna vers Shin, vêtu du même costume noir que lui. Rui resta un instant abasourdi devant cet adolescent rayonnant d'élégance.  
Comment arrivait-il à être aussi… désirable ? Habillé encore !  
Une gêne sans nom s'empara de lui à cette pensée. Comment pouvait-il oser en avoir de telles ? C'était de Shin dont il était question, pas de ce coureur d'Agon ou de ce racoleur de Marco !  
Mais enfin il était indéniable que Shin…

« Habashira ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il s'enfila cul-sec son quatrième verre pour se donner le courage de répondre.

« Tout va… bien. »

Il se sentait rougir pour lui avoir simplement _parlé_. Pourvu que son vis-à-vis mette ça sur le compte de l'alcool…

« Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir remplacé.  
- On aurait gagné plus facilement si je n'avais pas eu à le faire, maugréa le lézard, s'empourprant encore d'avantage. Si Don ne t'avait pas blessé, on n'aurait pas eu besoin de moi.  
- Mais tu as été indispensable, les faits sont là. »

Il venait de lui faire un compliment là ? Enfin il savait que Shin se contentait toujours d'énoncer les faits mais là… Ouais, même l'ivresse ne pouvait plus servir d'excuse pour ses joues cramoisies.  
Rui préféra grogner un « merci » à peine audible mais sincère, et s'éloigner pour vider le bol de cocktail, et oublie la honte d'avoir montré à son idole un visage si pathétique – et surtout si rouge.

Et il décida de remonter dans sa chambre bien avant la fin de la soirée, passablement éméché.

Pourquoi Diable Shin avait-il eut la même idée que lui ? Rui appuya sur le bouton « 6 » de l'ascenseur après un long moment d'hésitation dû à son ébriété.  
Moment qui permit au linebacker d'Ojô de le rejoindre dans la cage.

« Je préfère me coucher tôt, s'expliqua-t-il.  
- Ah. » répondit brillamment le lézard.

Et_ ça _il aurait dû s'en douter.  
Qu'une fois l'ascenseur en route, le dossard 40 le casse en appuyant sur le bouton de son étage un peu top vindicativement. Ah, lui et les machines…  
Coincés entre deux étages.  
Seuls.  
Ben tiens.

S'il n'avait pas eu à ce moment précis plus d'alcool que de sang, le caméléon n'y aurait même pas _pensé_.  
Mais avec de telles conditions, son cerveau se déconnecta presque immédiatement.

« Shin ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu es sobre ? »

L'interpelé haussa un sourcil et acquiesça.  
Parfait. Au moins, s'il faisait une connerie, Shin pourrait l'empêcher de l'aggraver.  
Et puis comme ça, une fois qu'il l'aura repoussé après ce qu'il tenterait de faire là, maintenant, il pourra toujours mettre ça sur le fait qu'il était alors rond comme une queue de pelle.  
Ouais allez, ça passe ou ça casse comme on dit.

*****

Il écarquilla les yeux quand Rui lui saisit le visage pour l'embrasser avec passion. Surprenant. Mais pas désagréable. D'instinct, Shin glissa ses mains dans ces longs cheveux ébènes. Finalement, oui, il voulait le toucher. Le découvrir. Ses doutes balayés, il explora du bout des doigts sa nuque, ses épaules à travers le tissu noir de son costume, faisant tout de même frémir son équipier. Puis quand ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur respiration et s'embrasser de plus belle, le souffle aviné du lézard le ramena à cette triste réalité.  
Habashira était saoul.  
Alors est-ce que cette étreinte avide était pleinement consciente ? Le linebacker avait des scrupules à profiter de cette situation mais… ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait le premier pas après tout.

Il fut brusquement sorti de ses considérations morales par deux grandes mains qui défirent maladroitement sa veste et sa chemise, en écartant les pans avec impatience.

Leur langues se mêlèrent de nouveau durant un long moment, dans un ballet ardent et effréné, avant que Rui ne fasse migrer ses lèvres jusqu'à sa gorge, qu'il lécha avec lenteur. Il lui mordilla la jugulaire, puis la clavicule, et continua sa descente pour s'attarder sur un téton durci, le suçotant avec envie. Shin s'entendit gémir et se mordit la lèvre quand l'autre défit son pantalon devenu trop serré, traçant une ligne de baisers brûlants de son torse à son bas ventre, avec un certain empressement.  
Il avait l'entrejambe en feu, et ce fut un intense soulagement quand le caméléon le libéra de ces barrières de tissu trop étroites. Il émit un râle étouffé quand une bouche se referma sur son membre dressé.  
Les mains crispées dans ces cheveux corbeaux, Shin rejeta la tête en arrière, haletant. Cette sensation qui lui enflammait les reins et les sens lui firent oublier son impassibilité légendaire, s'exprimant par longs soupirs évocateurs. Et quand il se sentit proche de l'orgasme, il força Rui à abandonner sa tâche pour le plaquer dos à une des parois de l'ascenseur.  
Lui dévorant la gorge, tout en le délestant de ce costume trop encombrant, il l'écoutait avec ravissement gémir sous ses caresses. Il était comme il se l'était imaginé. Musclé sans excès, un corps souple et attirant, réactif à chacun de ses gestes. Un simple effleurement ou contact provoquait chez lui un frisson enchanté.

Shin se plaqua contre son compagnon, redécouvrant cette chair mise à nue de la sienne, passant une main derrière son postérieur ferme pour atteindre cet endroit si intime. Un doigt, puis deux se murent dans cette chaire étroite, et Rui se mordit un moment la lèvre, visage et mains crispés sous la douleur. Puis il se détendit sous ses baisers et ses caresses patients, ses va-et-vient lents et précautionneux.  
Un petit gémissement plaintif sembla lui quémander d'avantage, et il glissa une main sous sa cuisse pour lui relever le jambe, s'introduisant plus aisément en lui.  
Les doigts du lézard griffèrent légèrement ses épaules et il garda la mâchoire serrée, avant de se relaxer sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait un peu plus à chaque doux mouvement de hanches de Shin.  
Serrant son amant contre lui comme s'il cherchait à ne former plus qu'un, le caméléon exprimait son extrême bien-être par des cris se répercutant sur les mur du petit habitacle. Le linebacker d'Ojô sentit bientôt une autre jambe se nouer autour de ses reins, et il supporta le poids de son partenaire, les mains bien calées sous ses cuisses, son corps maintenu étroitement entre le sien et le mur froid de l'ascenseur.  
Dans un nouveau cri, Rui se libéra entre eux, dans un râle sourd, suivi quelques instants plus tard par Shin, qui resserra son étreintes sur ses jambes jusqu'à lui faire mal.

Ils avaient juste réenfilés sommairement sous-vêtements, pantalons et chemises, assis sur le sol, hors d'haleine. Le dossard 40 entoura les épaules de l'autre linebacker de ses bras, dans une tendre étreinte, semblable à celle de cet après-midi.  
Habashira enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou.

« Je t'aime, Shin, réussit-il à articuler entre deux bouffées d'air.  
- Tu es ivre. » lui répondit-il avec amertume.

Il sourit, amusé, et il sentit une main dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne sombre à nouveau entre ces bras protecteurs.

*****

On avait enfin débloqué l'ascenseur et Shin l'avait recouché dans son lit, restant toutefois dormir à ses côtés.  
Rui avait ouvert un œil quand son compagnon s'était levé aux aurores, comme à son habitude.

« … Shin ? il avait un foutu mal de tête.  
- Ah, réveillé. Tu t'es évanoui hier… Alors je t'ai ramené ici. »

Il grommela et écarquilla soudain les yeux en se souvenant de la veille.  
L'ascenseur, sa pulsion, cette absence de rejet… le sexe. Ca oui, ça, il se souvenait bien. Génial, il n'avait pas assez bu pour ne rien se rappeler. Il eut un petit sourire.

« T'oublierais pas quelques détails, par hasard ?  
- Je… ne pense pas. »

Donc Shin pensait vraiment qu'il était trop ivre pour se remémorer cette nuit ? Comment oublier une soirée pareille ? En tous cas, vu son ton, il était gêné…

« J'ai été un si mauvais coup pour que tu ne veuilles rien me dire ? »

Son amant manqua de lâcher ce qu'il tenait à ce moment là, et se retourna vers le caméléon.

« T-tu… Je… Tu te souviens ? Et tu… non au contraire !  
- Evidemment. C'est pas le genre de choses qu'on oublie. »

Shin avec cet air sérieux mais bigrement honteux, ça, c'était drôle.

« Eh, Shin ? »

Il s'était relevé du lit, et avait noué ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire, restant dans son dos.

« Je t'aime. »

Là, il s'était brusquement retourné.

« Et je suis sobre. » argumenta-t-il.

Et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le joueur star d'Ojô rougir. Ces deux bras forts qu'il chérissait tant l'attirèrent contre ce torse puissant, sans qu'aucun mot de plus ne soit échangé.  
Mais entendre le cœur de Shin Seijurô battre aussi vite que celui d'un oiseau affolé, lui suffit amplement comme réponse.


End file.
